Love is destiny
by Unrequited love's duet
Summary: Christine has Erik's child and returns to him. Together they prove that love is destiny EC Gerik Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Chapter one

The baby

"Monsieur and Madame De Chagny your baby is here. May I have the absolute pleasure, of introducing you to your daughter!" Jamie said a bounce in her voice. The midwife then walked over to Raoul and Christine and handed her the little bundle of blankets in her arms. Raoul looked down at the little babe in her mother's arms, but his smile quickly faded when he noticed something very peculiar about the child. She had hazel eyes! Neither he nor Christine, had hazel eyes, there had to some mistake. How could his baby have different eyes than both her parents?

He knew, just knew that something wasn't quite right. He had expected the child to resemble him at least in shape of face, but this little girl not only had a different color eyes than he and Christine, but also a hideous scar covering three-fourths of her face. A sinking feeling that quickly turned to anger came over the Comte as he realized he had seen that scar before.

No it couldn't be, could it? Had Christine really father his child? How dare she do this to him and the worst of it was, though he couldn't and didn't want to believe it, he knew she loved her former teacher, more than she would ever love him. He was angry, really, really angry how could his Christine, his Little Lottie, his love betray him so? No he reasoned it was the damned midwife, but then again she was only a child still seventeen.

He turned away from his wife and the childish maiden and decided to deal with this matter himself. He would talk to her and see to it that she bought him the correct child at once. If she did not she would no longer be employed with the Chagny household.

"Excuse me Jamie?" Raoul asked his voice betraying his confusion as well as his eyes.

"Yes master?" Jamie replied a worried look in her eyes. She hoped there was nothing wrong with the child after all it was his only child.

"There must be some mistake, this cannot possibly be my child." Raoul said trying to remain calm. He was furious with his damned midwife! She dared bring him the wrong baby!

"I am afraid not sir, this is the only child your wife is scheduled to bare. Why do you ask."? Jamie replied and flinched as Raoul backhanded her hard.

"I am not asking you! You pitiful excuse for a servant! It is your bloody incompetence that has given me the wrong child! Now I tell you bring me the correct one this instant, or you'll be out of a job! Do you hear me? Either you give me my son who resembles me, or you're fired!" Raoul screamed in the face of the young midwife.

Christine gasped she had never seen Raoul like this. Why had he hit Jamie? This poor innocent girl who only did her best to please them both? Was he displeased with the child that she bore? Oh, whom was she kidding? Of course he was! After all he was the Comte De Chagny, a high member of society.

It was of course unacceptable for him to have an heir of the female gender. There was of course one fact that she had not told him and that was the thing she dreaded most of all. The baby was indeed not his child the baby was the daughter and only child of her former maestro Erik Nicholas Destler. She had loved him at the time their daughter was conceived, and truth-be-told she still did.

"B-b-but master, that is the only child your wife was to bare! I swear it!" Jamie cried out and Raoul smacked her again.

"Raoul Jean-Michel De Chagny! Stop this madness! Jamie is right. This is my child! And she is my only child! You are also right; she is not your daughter. She is the child of Erik Destler, though you will know him as the phantom." Christine told him her eyes showing her truth.

Raoul's gaze hardened further (if that was possible) he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Christine just confirmed his suspicion! Before he knew what he was doing he was hissing at her in a hushed but angry tone," Get out!" she gasped and her gaze hardened and she nodded she stood up despite her exhaustion and bleeding, and walked feebly out of the Chagny manor and onto the darkened streets of Paris.

She called a carriage and told the driver to take her to the opera house. Her child wailed, and she pulled her little girl to her chest and attempted to 'shush' her tears away. Oh how she prayed that Erik would be there. Heck! She'd be happy if he even spoke to her, after what she had done to him.

She arrived at the opera house now nursing a snoozing daughter in her arms. She came in to find Mme Giry yelling at the ballet girls, and banging her cane as she always did. Christine whistled softly and the elder woman turned around. Spotting her Mme Giry gave her a smile, and strode over to her.

"Christine, dear child how are you?" Mme Giry asked after pulling her into a small hug.

"I am well enough." Christine replied with a forced smile as the little girl cried out again.

"Well now who is this?" Mme Giry asked smiling down at the little bebe.

"Technically she is your granddaughter, though I have not yet given her a name." Christine said kissing her daughter on the head.

"I am sure the Comte is very pleased. 'Ello what is this? My dear did you know that the end of your dress is soaked in blood?" Mme. Giry asked.

Christine blushed, she'd completely forgot about her dress with all the commotion that had gone on during the past few days. What with her being in labor and all, she stifled a yawn trying to stay awake long enough to at least to inquire about Erik. She replied softly her voice betrayed her exhaustion, "Raoul is not pleased, he threw me out of his home! He doesn't want me at all, oh mother Giry what am I to do?" Christine asked a single tear falling from her emerald eyes.

"First you must rest, you are clearly exhausted." Mme Giry advised her,

"But I have to find Erik… have to find my baby's father. Have to right the wrongs of the past…." Christine murmured as as she at last began to give into her exhaustion and let the softness of sleep began to overtake her.

"I will write him a letter my dear." Mme Giry told her and with extraordinary strength for a woman of her age, lifted the young ingénue into her arms and began to carry her and the young child whom she held firmly in her arms to Christine's old dressing room, laid them both on the bed and silently tip-toed away. The last thing she remembered Christine saying was a soft 'thank you' before her voice was silent and she fell into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

She returns

He was drunk

Colors bright and pale whirled around him. He just couldn't believe the letter he'd received only four hours before. Christine; his beautiful, darling, innocent Christine. She was here, and waiting for him! But why had she come? Shouldn't she be dancing in the arms of her snot-brained husband? That bloody Comte De Chagny! Also what was this business of her coming with _their _daughter? She'd come with the child of he Erik! It was just too much for him to handle! He got out a bottle of scotch, even though he hated the taste. He drank half of the bottle in ten minutes. The other in five, and then many mire bottles of wine afterwards

He thought about this for a while, which was hard to do because of his intoxication. He stumbled out of bed, and picked up the discarded letter. He read it again, though he knew it by heart:

Dear Erik,

_Good evening to you, by the time you get this Christine will be safely tucked in bed. I would have her go down and speak to you this very moment, if it weren't for the fact that she just had a baby. Yes, she had a baby and she looks just like her father. However her father is not the most handsome of face. The reason I am telling you this, is because that father happens to be you. You told me of the night you were drunk and made love to her in her sleep. Well now you gut your punishment, your love had your daughter, while married to another man. I will send Christine down to you a week so that you two may talk this over._

_Yours truly,_

_Marie Antoinette Giry _

_P. S. Don't be too hard on her_

He read in again, and again. So he had a child! And she looked just like him, oh poor Christine. Oh, their poor child, why had god cursed them with such horrible fates? He made up his mind before going to sleep that he had to see her tomorrow. He would not wait a week to see his love and child. There was no way he was goinh yo do something like that. He roe to his feet and went to her.

Blinding sunlight disturbed Christine's slumber. She opened her eyes to see none other than Erik sitting by her beside.

"Erik…" she moaned still in pain and surprised.

"Yes my dear." He said stroking her beautiful curls as he lay beside her.

"How?" she asked.

"I simply walked back up here, and stayed beside you as you slept. I must say you are exquisite my love." He said as she laid her head weakly on his chest.

" My love. Do you still?" she was shocked how could he still love her after all she'd done to him?

It was clear he did but there was still a lingering anger in his eyes: he still felt betrayed and she knew it. But he said.

"Always and forever until I die." He answered, "Now there's the matter of our daughter. May I see her?"

She lifted the baby to his face. He extended his arms and she placed the little babe in her father's arms. "Hello Precious." Erik murmured as the little girl opened her hazel eyes.

"You know Erik, she still needs a name." Christine told him.

"You have not yet named her?" Christine shook her head, "Why I would have thought surely your beloved Comte would…"

Christine could not hold back a scoff of laughter, "Raoul? He cannot stand my I mean _our _child."

"All right then I shall name her Christi after you _mon ange _" he announced

"Oh that is so sweet. How about Isabella for her middle name?" Christine suggested

"Hmm Christi Isabella Destler. Beautiful absolutely beautiful!" he exclaimed. "Now Christine, tell me exactly why you left the Comte. Spare me no details."

She told him everything, Raoul's sudden abusive behavior. The poor young midwife Jamie. Being thrown out of the house. And of course, coming here to be with him. He listened intently and pulled her head on his chest when she started to cry.

"Shush, my dearest, shush." Erik soothed.

"Oh… Erik I am so very sorry!" she cried on him. He hummed softly in her ear until she was calm. He didn't know why or what she was sorry about. Nor did care, his main concern was that she was weeping. He let her weep for several more moments thinking that he should be. she had hurt him in more ways than one but still he did not want her to become ill.

"Shush my poor petite angel." He soothed at last.

"I just feel that if I hadn't left you, none of this would have happened." She cried and he ran his fingers through her auburn curls.

"Shh my angel… I am here. Your Erik is here." He soothed kissing her lips. "you are safe, no one will take you away from me again." He kissed her upper back.

"Erik will you sing for me?" she asked

"Of course." He replied.

He began to sing _Music of the night_ she soon fell asleep, the last thing she said to him was, "Do not leave my side."

"Never my love, not now that you are here with me." Then he close his eyes and slept beside her.

Yeah, I know it's short, but I just cannot think of anything else for this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks fallen mask, you are the best

A/N- Thanks fallen mask, you are the best.

Chapter three

Mistress

Raoul lay on his silk sheets, thinking of Christine. He turned over staring at the violet wall. He'd been drunk since that night when _his _child was born, _his_ bastard daughter! How dare she do this to him? He couldn't sleep; his eyes just wouldn't close. He sat up in bed, and reached for the bottle of whiskey on his bedside table. He took a long swig, and lay back down. He let, the empty bottle slip from his hand. The class shattered as it hit the wooden floor.

Raoul felt lonely, he needed love, he for the first time in his life he felt the need to take a mistress. He got out of bed, feeling suddenly nauseous from the alcohol, he ran to the bathroom. He looked around the marble room before leaning his head over the toilet and beginning to vomit up everything he had drank When he had finished he swore nastily under his breath.

He washed up, and went to his large oak stable calling his mare. Pearl came to her call. He mounted and dug his heels into the horse's ribs. He rode on to the prostitution rink. He solicited a young Indian girl named Jasmine. She was beautiful, with raven hair, tan skin, and black eyes.

He took her back to his mansion, and set her down on a chair. "The night is far too short as it is." He murmured and kissed her ever so passionately. He ran his hand up and down the fabric of her flimsy dress. She must've liked it because she began to tangle her long nails in his long dirty blond hair. As they broke the kiss, she bent her delicate head to lick his neck. He moaned kissing her ear. He pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her again, running hand across her left breast.

She moaned his name as he undid the loosely tied sash at her waist. She unbuttoned his shirt, and ran her hand over the chiseled muscle on his chest. He smiled and picked her up, laying her on his silk bed. She let him untie her red hair-ribbon. He groaned as she worked with the buttons of his polyester sleevess.

"Oh…" she breathed as he moved into her. She finally let him work his 'magic' on her body. He moved smoothly as he reached his climax. She soon reached hers.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked and pulled her to him. She nodded and he said, "Then you won't object to being my permanent mistress." She smiled, nodded her consent and he gave her another kiss knowing he had a new woman at his side. Raoul groaned in his sleep, he turned over to see Jasmine lying beside him. God he wanted Christine, and he wanted her now. She was after all his legal wife; he had every right to her. How dare she leave him for that stupid Phantom guy, wait he had just realized, that he was the one who'd told her to leave in the first place. He felt so completely totally and utterly stupid for thinking she had not taken him seriously. All he ever wanted had been in his grasp, until he'd let his rage get the better of him. He missed her, no, it was deeper that; he longed for her!

"Raoul?" came Jasmine's soft voice. He looked at his mistress she was so lovely. He tenderly stoked her hair and felt his heart clench, when he realized something he was slowly falling for his mistress. He should have seen it coming and yet he did not. "Raoul?" she asked again and he merely turned away, cursing nastily. He hated Christine! If it were not for her he would not be in this position in the first place. He would make her ay for ruining his life; he vowed over and over she would pay!

He got up and went to the refrigerator taking out a bottle of scotch and Tortugas rum; he poured both into a large goblet-like glass and stirred the mixture well with teaspoon. He swallowed the concoction with two gulps, and felt an immediate buzz. Not thinking clearly now because of the alcohol, he made himself another glass and downed it in one swig.

He then sat down and tried to think, how could he make that little witch suffer the most. Let's see she has a daughter! Of course, The best way to make her feel all the pain in the world and then some was to take away that thing that only she and the monster could call a daughter, He knew giving her an ultimatum would bring her crawling on her knees begging his forgiveness.

He smiled raising his glass in a toast to some invisible person who'd given him this stroke of genius. He would set his plan in motion in one week's time, when they were least expecting it. Then she would Pay oh yes she would wriggle like a worm on s hook before him groveling like a slave, who's will would easily bend to his own. He rose, to return to bed and his mistress an evil smile lighting his face.

Back in Erik's lair…

(A/n-here is the first love scene, this is the reason this story is rated **M)**

Christine awoke to find Erik cradling her oh so tenderly. "Good morning my angel, did you have a peaceful rest?" He asked her, she sighed and leaned against him. He rubbed her back, kissed her hair and murmured soothing words to her. "No, no my little blue bird, there will be none of that now. For you know, angels are not supposed to weep."

"Oh Erik _Mon ange de Musique, Mon Cherie amour _(My angel of music, my sweet love) I saw Raoul again… every night I see him in my dreams!" she cried on him harder and harder.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh my little songbird, don't think of him anymore. You are safe." He murmured in her ear.

"Oh Erik I know… but I just cannot get him out of my head." Christine sobbed.

'_It's a good thing Christi is in Christine's old bedroom, and cannot hear any of this.' _Erik thought to himself as he rubbed Christine's temple soothingly. He sighed exasperatedly, when was that vomit-drinking rat of a Comte ever going to stop haunting them? He tried to soothe her by giving her a tight embrace, when Christine placing a hard kiss on his lips shocked him. He welcomed the gesture and slowly began to deepen it, until his tongue had slipped so far into her mouth it was down her throat. Erik reluctantly broke the kiss out of a desperate lack of oxygen, and moaned as Christine licked his pulse point.

She felt absolutely on fire for him, now she needed him his touch, his kiss he did not fight, more than anything he knew what she wanted and was more than happy to oblige. He began to press soft kisses down her neck his gentle yet steel-like hands curled around her chin lifting it exposing the satin flesh of her porcelain-looking throat. She threw back her head, letting out a moan of absolute pleasure as his tongue entered her mouth. She opened it further, and allowed his probing exploration, his sweet hot assault. She felt dizzy, happy, and in pain all at the same time, his hands, his mouth, his scent of vanilla candles and roses was almost torture for her. He guided her to their bed and laid her down gently taking his place on top of her.

He removed his gloves and his hands began to roam all over her blouse and his mouth worked on impulse, kissing and licking all over her face. He slipped his hand underneath his shirt, feeling his heated hands run over her soft smooth skin. He found her left breast and squeezed it with lusty enthusiasm, she groaned in fierce pleasure as he began to suck her smooth belly. Almost automatically she began to smooth the taunt flexing muscles. She began to work with the buttons of his cotton nightshirt needing to feel her lover's body in her arms.

"Oh my goodness…. Erik!" she yelped as Erik began to nip her neck gently leaving his little bruises all over her neck, now all she wanted was him inside of her, his hands warm and soft… they were driving her mad. Her body was such an insane mixture of pain and indescribable pleasure that she had no idea where one ended and the other began.

He started to reach down the straps of her lace pants and as she felt his hands begin to encircle her womanhood she gave an impassioned moan. He began to unbutton her shirt with his other hand. She began to push his hand up and down on her crotch. "Oh my god… Christine... Oh god I want you! Oh god I need you!" her mouth was driving him absolutely insane… so hot… so moist… so very, very soft just like the rest of her!

She took his encouragements in and pushed his shirt, down his arms biting his shoulder gently. She gave a gasp of surprise as he began to press his index finger in and out of her to create the simulation of lovemaking. She finished pushing his shirt of by the time he had finished undressing her. Her slender angelic form gleamed with sweat in the candlelight. He made quick work of removing his night trousers and very slowly he entered her. She moaned as he began his pitifully slow movements on her, then as she felt him slide backward in her, she arched her neck telling him to go faster.

He obliged moving smoothly but swiftly until at last he felt it happening, his body released and he roared a cry to the heavens, at the same time she let out her own.

"Oh Erik…" she whispered after kissing him

He pulled the blankets over them and let her head find its place on his chest. Erik looked through the small window he had placed when Christi and her mother had come to him. He often checked on his baby throughout the night just by peeking into it. He smiled when he saw his little girl still snoozing peacefully in her bassinet. Right as he felt his love's head begin to nod, he whispered a soft 'I love you' to her. She returned the sentiment in a mumble, and drifted off to sleep again. He soon became drowsy and fell asleep with her. Never knowing that their dreams would soon be shattered by the one man who she could never forget, the one man who at this very moment was plotting to end it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter seven

Chapter seven

Plans

Raoul le Comte De Chagny paced back and forth, his mind reeling and processing thoughts faster than he could even think of them. He smirked as his new maid Julie brought him the bottle of German beer he had requested. He drank a little, and then stopped. He realized then that he was fast becoming an alcoholic. He sat down on the bed his head bowed in shame, since when had he become so bitter? His late brother Philippe would be ashamed of him, he could almost hear his voice shouting at him, 'what kind of a noble are you? Have you no pride?' He decided to drink more, and took a long swig from the open bottle and set it down again.

He paced back and forth thinking, how could he hurt her the most? Even if he took her daughter there was still the matter of her lover. No doubt he would make an attempt on his life, with that damn lasso of his. There was also the problem of getting into the opera house. He was after all no longer the patron. How could he get in without being noticed too much?

Of course! The mangers they hated the phantom just as much as he did if not more. For you see the phantom had ruined their theater and their careers, but also had sent them into exile and shame. He smiled crookedly and picked up the phone. Three rings went by and then Andre's voice rang through, "Hello." Came the voice, and Raoul smiled wickedly to himself,

"I have a proposition for you.' He said and smirked as he explained the whole thing to them. "Come to my mansion at noon we will discuss this over coffee." They agreed and soon the arrangements were set in place.

Two hours later, they arrived and Raoul set them up at a table with three large steaming mugs and sweet cakes put out. "So what's new?" Firmin asked and Raoul just shrugged as if everything were fine,

"Where is your bride Monsieur, if I may be so bold as to ask that of you?" Andre questioned not noticing the way that the young "man's" (Inside joke.) eyes lit up at his question.

"Messieurs, I regret to announce that Christine has been stolen from me." Raoul lied thanking god for his time at the opera house for believe it or not he had acquired some acting skills watching the performances night after night. Now would be a good time to put them to use, for you see he had always possessed a talent for mimic and imitation something he prided himself on and that talent though sometimes troublesome had been his savior before. "He has taken her." Raoul did his best to sound grief-stricken.

The managers believed his act and stood wide-eyed and open-mouthed Raoul smiling inwardly went across the room so that they could not see what he was doing. He then reached into his pocket and pulled a bottle of fake tears and sprinkled them on his eyes. Then slipping the bottle back out of sight in his back coat pocket he turned to them; eyes glistening with the mixture, "oh Christine." He moaned and the managers stood up.

"There, there monsieur." The fool of a manager comforted the young man. "Surely we will find her soon." Andre told him and Firmin agreed.

"Yes, we will save her from that monster." He told the young lord

Raoul smiled he had them right where he wanted them, hook, line and sinker! His fake tears ceased and he gave them a false puppy-dog eye look and made a groaning sound hugging them

Raoul then drew out his plans and let them fill in the blanks, as for him he was making his own plans to deal with Christine and that stupid lover of hers. He hardly heard Andre as he explains the dynamitic of that blasted place as the young man thought of his ex-wife and their past.

He let the two men tell him tell him what he needed to know, and just shook his head in an approving gesture, smiling cruelly to himself, happy with his luck.

**- - - - - - **

Christine moaned groggily and opened them slowly as she heard her young baby wail all she could feel was the dull and yet pleasant ache in between her legs, Erik was holding her with one arm around her bear waist, the baby wailed more loudly and Christine got out of bed and was careful not to wake her love.

She gathered her child close and murmured, "Hello little one, oh shhhhhh shh, shhhhhh mama has you, mama loves you." She pressed the baby to her chest and let the child feed.

:"Hello my dear." Came Erik's groggy voice as he placed a kiss on his lover's neck and pecked the marred flesh of his daughter's forehead, he then took the child who was once again sleeping sound and contently. Setting her in her bassinet he then turned Christine to him and kissed her hard, she moaned and cupped his hand in her own as his arm and encircled the small of her back.

"You cannot possibly want me again." She said as Erik's cupped her breast with his muscular hand and pinned her against the wall as he pressed his already hard and jutting masculinity, against her finding moist heat and readiness, "Erik!" his name on her kips was a moan, as he sucked her hard," Erik… bed… please!" she moaned as he pressed her to the cold floor

Her mouth went to his cock; so smooth, so hard as he it was so erotic.

They were interrupted when the Vicomte De Chagny burst in wielding a sword and holding the baby who had woken and was crying, Raoul's eyes were cold as he watched his wife, Erik stood and quickly wrapped his arms around Christine who was wide-eyed with horror as Raoul placed his blade to child's throat.

Erik grabbed his robe and flung it on, then he threw Christine hers so could shield her own nakedness from her ex-lover who obviously intended harm, "So." The young lord sneered, "This is how I find _my_ wife fornicating with another man behind my back? Oh how foolish of me, to think that poor innocent Christine had repented for her sins! How stupid of me to want to forgive and forget! For a moment there, I thought that maybe she could love me, that there might be some remnant of my little Lotte left!"

"When you are done with your rant Monsieur." Erik said boldly and then was taken aback by Raoul's sudden burst of maniacal laughter as he threw his head and let out a cackle that echoed off the walls of Erik's home, the sound maid Erik give Christine the 'he-is-completely-out-of-his-right-mind' look and he tapped the side of his head with his index finger to prove his point. Christine cocked her head raising her eyebrows.

She then stage whispered to her love," why did I marry him again?" Erik rolled and replied in a stage whisper, "I haven't any clue."

"When you two are done acting like mimes. I will be taking my wife home for you see my dear either you come back with me or this wretch you call a child dies!" Raoul smiled evilly as Christine approached him

_SMACK_

The sound echoed off the wall and Raoul stumbled backwards as the ring Christine wore cut into his cheek. She took the sobbing child from in her arms and turned back to Erik who just stood there open mouthed and wide-eyed, "what?" she asked. Her lover did not respond and she had to try hard to keep herself from bursting with laughter at the dumbfounded look on his face.

The mood turned dark once more however as Raoul recovered his strength and yanked Christine up by the arm and spit right in her face, "you little trollop!" he cried and then sneered wickedly and forced his sour alcohol flavored mouth to hers and she felt her stomach lurch.

Erik stepped forward and pushed Raoul away from her and kissed her gently knowing how traumatized she must be to have her childhood sweetheart forcing himself on her, "Raoul have you gone mad?" Christine asked and the young man ignored her and yanked the crying babe from her arms, "Christi!" she cried reaching for her child.

"Your choice has been made by your actions!" Raoul cried and then turning to Erik said, "say good-bye to your offspring monster!" just as he put the blade to her neck Erik came forward.0

"No." he told him, "take me instead." Those three words made the room go as still as a breath of wind in the desert, Raoul stood still gazing in awe at his arch rival. What had he just said, was he really going to die for her? "Raoul, may I call you by your name?" the masked man asked and all the other man could do was nod his head slowly, "no less than six months ago you came to the gates my home and pleaded with me to release the woman you loved, is that not correct?" he asked Raoul nodded, "do you know why I let you go?" Raoul could do nothing nut shake his head, "it was because I knew or thought I knew that I was giving her to a better man.

Do you know what I see before me now, let me tell you. A sniveling and conniving excuse for a man. You swore to shelter and to love her for eternity and to its end, if you love why did you reject her child? I would have given her and my babe to you, but no you cannot stand to look at a deformed child.

Why Raoul if you love her and want her as you say you do, would you kill her child? Yes she was born out of wedlock, no she is not an heir and no she is not the most beauteous sight pf face, but why would you a nobleman of high respect and prestige kill an innocent child.

No as much as you make me sick with your actions late I will not let you stain your reputation further if you are going to blame anyone blame me. Be the savior that she always thought you were as a child and rescue her from this agony, let me die and then you will have everything. Just let me say god-bye to my family before you do, and promise me one thing:

"Say you'll share with her, one love one lifetime.

_Lead her, save her from her solitude._

_Say you want her with you here beside you._

_Anywhere you go… let her go too!_

_Raoul that's all I'll plead of you!"_

Raoul watched and nodded as he suddenly saw his enemy in a new light, no longer a monster but a man with a lost but poetic heart and a broken and tormented soul. He watched Erik walk to his now sobbing love as she pleaded with him not to leave her. He kissed her and held her close telling her that she had to be strong. The sight turned Raoul's heart over as he took his six-month –old daughter in his arms.

Erik had to try hard to keep his composure as he looked at the child with a face like his own. As he held her to his chest his little one said her first word and it made a single tear flow down his unmasked cheek. "Dada." Christine at that point could no longer bear it; she broke down into tears and ran from the room. Erik then turned to Raoul and began to walk slowly towards the young man and came to a halt in front of him, "all right monsieur." He said undoing his robe at the chest, and with a sigh said, "I am ready, end it now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I cannot do it

_ "I am ready, end it now." _ Those words echoed in his mind as looked upon his rival with his chest open and his breath steady, Raoul looked at him. He raised his blade, but found he could not bring it down. What was wrong with him? Here was the man he loathed the most and yet he could not do what it was that he had desired to do from the moment he had heard the so-called angel of music's voice behind Christine' dressing room the night of her spectacular gala performance, kill the monster and save the princess.

Yet now for some reason, yes now that his enemy was offering his own consensual demise he no longer saw a monster. No not a monster, no more than a man. The strange thing was that he now saw… Erik as a _Noble _man, perhaps even more noble than himself. He had almost died for Christine six months ago but he would never have died for that… child what was her name? Ah yes, Christi, he had heard her name when her mother had cried for her just a moment before the masked lover of hers had offered his life.

Raoul thought and felt as though he might become ill at any moment now. For he now saw the monster as the man and himself the monster, how could he have done all of this when not but a few months ago, he had held Christine close as though she were no more than a frightened child, he had held her. No wonder, he had felt strange when he had kissed her lips. Yes he did love her, but now, he realized that his love for her was not the romantic kind of which one reads about in storybooks. What he felt for Christine was the type of love that an elder brother might feel for his sister, or maybe even a fatherly type of love.

On the other hand here was this man who truly felt a deep, and passionate love for her. The kind that every young girl dreams of a small child growing up on tales of a prince charming who saves beautiful maidens from dragons and other mythical creature, or perhaps wakes them from the spell of a wicked witch with love's fist kiss. Yes the man before him was the one who felt that love for her, and here he was about to take her prince charming from her.

No he couldn't hurt her anymore, he had to let her go. It pained him to admit it, but he knew Christine could never love him and nor would he ever feel that way for her. He dropped the sword and bowed his head in unsuppressed shame and let two tears fall from his beautiful blue eyes as if to symbolize the agony of his broken heart and the bitterness of his shattered illusions of love and the life with Christine that he had once held so strong and vividly in his mind.

"I am waiting sir." Erik told him and was surprised when Raoul lost his composure entirely as he collapsed on the cold stone floor of the dungeon that Erik called home, "What's the with you? I said I am waiting. Now please hurry along and be done with it monsieur, do not prolong my agony any further!" Erik said rather confused as he looked at the Comte De Chagny.

"NO!" Raoul cried in rage and pain as he broke his fist on the stone by slamming it down too hard.

"No? What do you mean no?" Erik asked now truly believing his first thoughts of the boy being out of his mind in every way possible on the face if this planet.

"I can't do it! I just can't do it, oh look at me! See the monster of which I have become, no it cannot, shall not end like this! I simply cannot do what it is that I have come to do, how weak I am! Oh woest me how pitiful I must seem to the naked eye of man kind!" the young lord sobbed and Erik who had closed his eyes so as not to loose all nerve and change his mind when the time came for his rival to deliver the final blow opened then and looked at the man.

What he saw sickened him; the lordly and powerful aristocrat looked no more than a small boy now. He was trembling, shaking from head to toe and as he wept he rocked back and forth. He was also whimpering and muttering only three coherent words amidst the inane mumbles that came from him, "No… I… cannot…" Erik felt rage bubbling inside him for this piteous sight was not the only think that made him have to choke down a sudden regurgitation, which fowled the inside of his mouth. No there was also the sound of Christine's despairingly raw and heart broken voice as she sobbed his name repeatedly.

He found his voice at last and asked the young man with a supreme effort to make his tone gentle, "you _cannot _or you _will_ not?"

Raoul rose shaking and uttered a great and terrible cry of grief, rage, and self-loathing followed by a harsh sob that tore through him as a blade through an enemy. "Both! I realize it now, I do not love Christine the way you do, no monsieur I love her, as a family would, not as a husband. Terrible isn't it? For if it were not for me and my own selfish madness she would have no need to be in such pain as we speak! Please forgive me and let us go our separate ways." Raoul held out his hand.

Erik stood in complete shock as he shook hands with the man whom he had once hated so strongly, and then he opened the door and showed Raoul out, just before he disappeared however, Erik turned round and called, "monsieur le Comte?" and as Raoul turned he whispered, "Thank you… for giving her to me."

Raoul mouthed a silent 'your welcome' and flashed a handsome smile before disappearing into the mists." Erik then turned to go into the bedroom Christine was holding her child as she cried and as Erik laid his hand on her shoulder she thinking it was Raoul who touched her shrugged him off.

"Get away from me Raoul and leave me to mourn in peace!" she sobbed and Erik did not move.

"But my love it is not he, but I who have come to you." He said and her head snapped up. She clung to him and fell upon him with desperate kisses.

"My love!" she cried when her mouth had given her back control, "my darling, I thought I'd lost you!" Erik tilted her head up and kissed her with such a warm passion that she felt as though her lips would melt off into his.

"Never my angel, never." He murmured tenderly.

"Don't do that ever again, don't you ever leave me again." She kept saying into his shirt.

"Never my angel, never." He repeated and then sang softly in her ear, "Christine I love you!"

"I love you too Erik and I want you to make love to me right now." She said needing to touch him, and he smiled and pushed her robe off as she set the baby down on the small reading sofa for her nap. Erik kissed Christi's forehead and covered her up. He joined his boy with his love's and kissed her deeply." I don't want our love to ever die." She murmured

"It never will. Our love is destiny." He whispered and knew it was true.

**The End**


End file.
